totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Choroba Dusz - Montana
Illness of Souls Odcinek specjalny Była pewna dziewczyna... dziewczyna ta nie była jak inne ponieważ przede wszystkim nie walczyła o przetrwanie jak inni. Była ponoć z natury swojej bardziej chytra niż nie jeden Wódz na Świecie i wielu już Wodzów wolało u niej zaczerpywać u niej rad dotyczących rozgromienia innych z ruchu oporu. Nigdy nie identyfikowała się z tą żałosną według niej organizacją. Uważała ich za szczury, które nie mogą nic zrobić dobrze, a na pewno ich starania były daremne. Ta dziewczyna... ta dziewczyna zmieniła walkę o przetrwanie w swoistą zabawę, a swoje ciało traktowała jako jej najlepszą kartę przetargował. To '''ONA' była brakującym elementem pomiędzy ludźmi, a Wodzami. To ONA czuła się w tej sytuacji komfortowo. Oto historia dziewczyny, która z walki o życie stworzyła zabawę. To historia Montany.'' Floryda, Miami Montana szła środkiem opuszczonej ulicy. Po bokach gdzieniegdzie walały się walizki, opuszczone samochody, reklamówki i inne śmiecie. Ona dumnie kroczyła słoneczną ulicą, z torbą na ramieniu oraz czerwonych, wypucowanych szpilkach i we włosach, ułożonych jakby przez fryzjera. Montana: No proszę... Montana delikatnym skinieniem ręki odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z twarzy i podeszła do opuszczonego samochodu. Montana: Co tutaj mamy! <3 Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi samochodu. W środku siedziało siedmioletnie dziecko. Carl. Był zagubiony i oczy miał czerwone od płaczu. Carl: Mama? Montana: Nie kochanie. <3 Carl: A wie Pani, gdzie jest moja mamusia? Taka Pani ją podrapał, znaczy jej nie widziałem, a potem ona osłabła i chciała mnie chwycić, a ja uciekłem! Montana: Doprawdy? <3 Carl: I uciekłem! Montana: O jaka szkoda... Montana chwyciła butelkę wody w samochodzie i poszła dalej. Zamknęła drzwi i kroczyła dalej w swoim kierunku, do którego zmierzała, a było nim wielkie, opuszczone centrum handlowe. Montana: Jaka szkoda... to dziecko umrze szybciej niż zdąży popłakać za tą dziwką, którą zraniłam. <3 Montana zachichotała pod nosem i poszła dalej w stronę centrum handlowego. Montana: Pewnie Versace też jest już głupiutkim zombiaczkiem... szkoda. Brakuje mi od niej nowych sukienek... Montana oblizała wargi. Montana: Jakby nie patrzeć trzeba być dobrze ubranym jak się idzie żerować na czyjejś głupocie i dobroci. ^^ I w ten sposób Montana poszła przez bulwar dalej, cały czas szła wolnym, ale i też dostojnym krokiem, a na horyzoncie nie było ani jednego zarażonego. Montana: No, no... taka piękność sama tutaj w Miami. <3 Może jacyś reporterzy? :* Nic jednak się nie stało. Montana odgarnęła włosy, poprawiła wisiorek na szyi i weszła do opuszczonej galerii handlowej. Miami, Galeria Handlowa Dziewczyna weszła do galerii frontowymi drzwiami. Galeria na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się kompletnie opuszczona. Tak samo jak i ta cała część Miami, w której znajdowała się Montana. Montana: Mmm... Dziewczyna poszła nieczynnymi ruchomymi schodami na pierwsze piętro. Pierwszym sklepem po lewej był ekskluzywny (kiedyś) butik, który o dziwo nie był szczególnie obrobiony. Montana chwyciła za mały pistolet i weszła do środka. Montana: Ciekawe, czy ktoś tam na mnie czeeeka. ;> Niestety nikogo w środku nie było. Montana zaczęła przymierzać jakieś sukienki i inne. Nie była szczególnie uważna, aż nagle... Martin: Hej... Ty! Nieznajomy mężczyzna wycelował do niej ze strzelby. Martin: Rzuć tą broń, którą gdzieś tam pewnie chowasz... odwróć się do mnie powoli! Montana uśmiechnęła się i obserwowała przestraszonego mężczyznę w średnim wieku z uśmiechem na twarzy. Martin: Mówię do Ciebie! Montana: A mówi, to przerażony... samotny facet, który już pewnie dawno nie zaznał prawdziwego nieba! Martin: Zamknij się i rób co mówię! Mina mężczyzny spoważniała, również uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Montany i postępowała za wskazówkami nieznajomego mężczyzny. Montana: Więc? Montana uniosła ręce do góry i odwróciła się twarzą do mężczyzny. Martin: A teraz weź swoje rzeczy i odejdź z naszego domu! Montana: Waszego domu? Martin: Proszę... nie chcemy żadnych problemów. Jesteśmy tutaj tylko ja, moja żona i dwójka moich dzieci... proszę. Odejdź! Dziewczyna odzyskała pewność siebie. Montana: Proszę... Montana zaczęła wymuszać u siebie płacz. Montana: Moja cała rodzina niedawno zamieniła się... w to okropne coś! Nie wiem co się z nimi stało! Tylko ja zdołałam uciec! Montana kompletnie się rozpłakała, upadła na Ziemie i łkała najgłośniej jak mogła. Martin: Hej! Martin opuścił wycelowaną w dziewczynę spluwę. Martin: Nie wiedziałem... przepraszam! Może... Montana lekko uniosła głowę i popatrzyła się na Martin'a swoimi zapłakanymi oczami. Montana: Proszę... czy mogę tutaj zostać?! Montana wstała i zaczęła go błagać na kolanach. Montana: Błagam! Martin zaczął drapać się po głowie. Montana: Proszę! Mogę się naprawdę wam przydać! Martin podał jej rękę. Martin: No dobrze... Montana szybko przyciągnęła go do siebie i uściskała. Oboje znaleźli się w bardzo intymnej sytuacji. Montana: Dziękuje! Martin zarumienił się i szybko wstał. Montana po chwili też wstała. Martin: Proszę... zaprowadzę Cię do mojej rodziny! Martin poszedł przodem. Montana: D-dobrze! Montana bardzo dyskretnie uśmiechnęła się. Montana: Głupek... (wyszeptała) Galeria, Schron Rodziny Green Martin powoli zaprowadził Montanę do dawnego supermarketu, który znajdował się w galerii. Wszystkie wejścia do niego, były szczelnie zamknięte, a do środka prowadziły jedne, stalowe drzwi (które kiedyś służyły jako wejście służbowe). Martin: Proszę... nie przejmuj się moją żoną. Może być lekko zdziwiona! Montana: Nie martw się. :) Montana odgarnęła parę kosmyków włosów z twarzy i cały czas udawała, że tak naprawdę jest dobrą osobą. Martin: Okej! Martin otworzył ciężkie drzwi i po chwili oczą Montany ukazała się przerażona kobieta o imieniu Katia, oraz ich dwójka dzieci; starsza Sissy, oraz młodszy Martin Jr.. Montana: Wi... witam! Powiedziała jakby była zakłopotana (tak naprawdę oczywiście ta sytuacja bardzo ją bawiła). Katia: Martin, kim ona jest?! Powiedziała zdziwiona, ruda kobieta w średnim wieku, która mimo wszystko cały czas była zadbana, a jej figura mogłaby dorównywać figurze Montany. Martin: Była w butiku na piętrze. Katia: Pytałam się Ciebie, co Ona tutaj robi! Martin: Spokojnie kochanie... straciła rodzinę! Katia zdenerwowała chwyciła dzieci i je objęła. Martin: Jak będziesz dalej tak dziecinnie naiwny to wszyscy zginiemy! Montana udawała, że osmutniała. Montana: Przepraszam... Montana wzięła swoją torebkę i przycisnęła ją do piersi. Montana: Nie powinnam była prosić. Zaraz sobie stąd pójdę! Martin: Nie! Martin zatrzymał Montanę, którą w środku ta sytuacja niezmiernie bawiła. Martin: Zostań. Proszę! Martin usiadł za prowizorycznym stołem. Martin: Cóż. Wypadało by się przedstawić, nie sądzisz? Montana milczała. Grała idealnie, że ta cała sytuacja ją przytłacza i zamyka się w sobie. Martin: Więc... ja nazywam się Martin, oto moja żona Katia, a to moje dwa największe skarby na tym świecie! Sissy i Martin Jr.! Montana: Montana... Katia wściekła odwróciła głowę i zabrała dzieci ze sobą. Martin: Nie martw się. Potrzebuje czasu, żeby się do Ciebie przyzwyczaić. Montana: Mam nadzieje. Montana również poszła do innej części galerii. Galeria, Toalety Wściekła Montana przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Montana: Pomyśleć, że taka piękność jak ja mogłaby być tak związana jak Oni... Montana parchneła ze śmiechu. Montana: To takie niedorzeczne... Montana zrobiła ze swoich włosów długi warkocz. Montana: Nie mogę się doczekać, aż im pokaże nasz prawdziwy świat. Montana spojrzała do swojej torebki, w której był pistolet, nóż wojskowy i mnóstwo rzeczy do makijażu. Montana: Pomyśleć, że on w ogóle nie sprawdził mojej torebki... Montana nałożyła szminkę na swoje usta. Montana: On jednak jest niedorozwinięty jak ta ruda baba... Pomyślała o Katii, żonie Martina. Montana: Głupia... jakbym ja chciała zobaczyć jej flaki... Montana schowała szminkę. Nóż wojskowy schowała pod zlew i wróciła do rodziny. Galeria, Schron Rodziny Green Katia przygotowywała obiad dla całej rodziny i również bardzo niechętnie dla Montany. Ta siedziała obok niej i coś tam robiła. Katia: Jak długo tutaj zamierzasz gnieździć swój ogromny zad? Powiedziała bez ogródek Katia. Montana: Ja wiem, że to dla was problem... Katia: Och, zamknij się! Wkurzona Katia wbiła nóż w drewnianą deskę do krojenia. Katia: Myślisz, że nie wiem kim jesteś? Czyżby nie ta słynna Montana? Montana ucichła. Katia: Dla twojej wiadomości... wara od mojej rodziny, nie oddam ich nikomu! Montana: Ależ kochana... Montana ułożyła kolano na kolano, wypięła się i popatrzyła w stronę Katii. Montana: Chyba nie chciałabyś, żeby twój mąż dowiedział się o twoim malutkim sekrecie... Katia: Grozisz mi? Dziewczyna wstała ze stołka i powędrowała do Katii. Montana: Czy on by się nie zdziwił... Montana maksymalnie zbliżyła się do Katii. Montana: ...gdyby się dowiedział kochana, że jesteś jednym z WODZÓW? <3 Katia zamarła. Katia: Skąd wiesz?! Montana zacichotała. Montana: Zdradziła Cię jedna sytuacja. Właściwie bardzo głupia... nazwałaś mnie "słynną"! A tylko wodzowie mnie tak nazywają... cóż. Więc dlatego w okręgu jakiś... 5 kilometrów nie ma tutaj żadnych zarażonych? Katia: ... Montana: Jesteś sprytna, pewnie w tym też miałaś jakiś plan jak wszyscy wodzowie. A! Montana wzięła pistolet. Montana: Wasz syn strasznie mi działa na nerwy! Montana bez ogródek wyciągnęła pistolet i wycelowała w Martina Jr. Katia: Hej! Katia chwyciła za nóż. Montana: Głupia... jesteś wodzem, ale przejmujesz się najbardziej swoją rodziną... to głupie! Jakbyś sobie poradziła bez nich! Bez swojego męża! Katia wściekła nie umiała przestać się denerwować. Katia: Odłóż pistolet i wynoś się z mojego domu, albo ściągnę na nas całą chmarę Zarażonych! Katia uniosła dłoń. Tym gestem najbliższe tysiące Zarażonych zaczęły zmierzać ku Galerii, gdzie schowani byli rodzina Katii, Montana, a w pobliżu był Carl. Montana: A... czyli masz gdzieś to dziecko przed galerią. Katia: Carl?! Katia opuściła nóż. Katia: Widziałaś Carla?! Montana: Oczywiście! Widziałam również jego matkę... Katia: Ninę? Montana: Było takim przyjemnym zmienienie ją w jednego z twoich... żołnieżyków... W tym momencie w Katii coś pękło i rzuciła się na Montanę, ta bez ogródek strzeliła jej w głowę.' Katia: Nie... Katia upadła na Ziemię. Montana: Ojej... czyżbym właśnie zabiła wodza? Mały Martin Jr. nie wiedział co się dzieje i momentalnie zaczął uciekać. Montana skończyła z nim podobnie jak z jego matką. Montana: Szykuje się świetna zabawa... przed wielkim finałem trzeba by przypudrować sobie trochę nosek! Montana ponownie poszła w stronę toalety. W drzwiach minęła z uśmiechem Martin'a i wyszła. Martin: Kochanie... Martin zobaczył co Montana zrobiła z jego żoną i synem. Oboje leżeli w kałuży krwi. Przez jakieś pięć minut Martin nie mógł się ruszyć, aż potem pobiegł za Montaną. Galeria, Toaleta Montana skończyła poprawiać makijaż. Martin: Ty suko... Martin trzymał strzelbę wycelowaną w Montanę. Martin: Gadaj... gdzie jest moja córka! Montana zaśmiała się. Montana: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! Może przy latarni puszcza się jak twoja żona? ;> Martin: Przestań grać... mów mi gdzie ona jest! Montana: Nie mam pojęcia... Martin: Gadaj! Martin rzucił się w szale na Montanę i zaczął ją dusić rzucając gdzieś w bok swoją strzelbę. Martin: Zabije Cię!!! Montana nie opierała się za bardzo. Wzięła tylko spod zlewu nóż i wbiła go w brzuch Martin'a. Ten momentalnie odsunął się od niej, schwycił palcami noża i powoli tracił całą świadomość. Montana: A... twoja żona na marginesie była jednym z tych Wodzów. :* Była zarażona od początku i was chroniła... Zaśmiała się. Montana: Kiepski był z Ciebie Pan Domu! ^^ Martin pokazał jej tylko środkowy palec i zemdlał. Montana: Głupek... Dziewczyna odgarnęła włosy i już miała wychodzić z toalety, gdy usłyszała pochlipywanie w jednej z toalet. Montana: Hmm? Montana otworzyła ostatnią kabinę. Montana: O witaj! Montana wyciągnęła do Sissy, córki Martina i Katii rękę. Montana: Chodź ze mną... nauczę Cię jak być silną... Sissy przerażona chwyciła za rękę Montany. Montana: Widzisz? ^^ Montana i Sissy razem poszły ku wyjściu. Montana: Zasada numer 1... wyzbądź się własnych uczuć i graj jakby od tego zależało twoje życie! Montana na koniec wyjęła nóż z Martina, wzięła torebkę. Sissy: Czekaj... Sissy pobiegła po swój plecak, wzięła pluszowego misia (nie zważając na trupa jej matki i brata), parę ubranek, kolorowankę i zdjęcie rodziny i spotkała się z Montaną przy wyjściu. MIami, Plac przed Galerią Montana czekała już na Sissy, która wróciła do Montany. Montana: Zasada numer 2... trzymaj się zawsze silniejszego, który jest Cię w stanie obronić! <3 Montana pogłaskała Sissy. Montana: Będziesz świetną kandydatką na moją córeczkę! <3 Montana chwyciła za jej włosy. Montana: Przyda też się dobra farba do włosów... kochanie! Musimy zatuszować fakt, że te rude babko i Ty miałyście coś wspólnego! Montana i Sissy za rączkę poszły przed siebie. Po drodze tylko raz przystanęły, żeby zobaczyć jak Carl już jako bezuczuciowy potwór dobijał się do drzwi samochodu. Montana: Tak kończą słabi ludzie, którzy są naiwni, zależni od słabych ludzi i którzy nie umieją o nic zadbać... Montana kucnęła. Montana: My takie nie będziemy! Nigdy!!! Sissy: Tak! Montana ucałowała Sissy w policzek i poszły dalej, na galerię bowiem cały czas napierały z oddali tysiące bezuczuciowych potworów... nie martwcie się o Montanę i Sissy... one sobie zawsze poradzą i nic ich nigdy nie powstrzyma! ''Później Montana i Sissy wyjechały z Miami. Zamieszkały w mieście koło Nowego Orleanu i krążą słuchy, że Montana nie tylko jest już w posiadaniu pod sobą dwóch wodzów, ale możliwe, że z jednym będzie miała nawet dziecko... ''...nawet autor nie wie co z tego wyjdzie... KONIEC!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls